Love Is Move
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Aku butuh jawaban mr Aiden Lee! Bukan ciuman!" / "Tapi aku butuh ciuman karena jawabannya ada padamu, baby," / HaeSung


**LOVE IS MOVE**

.

HAESUNG

-side story of in the name of sarang-

.

 _Ini FF ilegal. Karena seharusnya FF terakhir saya adalah KiSung. Tapi TERPAKSA harus nurutin 2 orang yang minta FF tambahan. Jadi akan ada 2 FF ilegal, selain 4 ff terakhir saya_.

.

Happy Reading

.

Dengan langkah mantap, Kim Yesung menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara. Dia langsung meninggalkan pameran fotonya di Kanada saat membaca sebuah artikel di internet.

Namja yang yang dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi trending topic di internet, gara-gara kehadirannya di sebuah premier film Hollywood bersama putri rekan bisnis perusahaan keluarganya.

Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik itu memang termasuk perusahaan besar. Jadi mereka sering menjadi sponsor untuk berbagai acara. Termasuk juga dalam pembuatan film. Dan sedikit banyak, para pewaris kerajaan bisnis mereka dikenal oleh publik dan media.

Tak seperti saat menyukai Kyuhyun dulu, Yesung memilih untuk diam saat namja itu dekat dengan orang lain. Karena dia sadar, mereka sama sekali tak memiliki ikatan. Tapi sekarang, namja bernama Aiden Lee itu adalah kekasihnya. Yesung tidak akan membiarkan namja itu menyentuh ataupun di sentuh oleh orang lain.

Egois?

Salahkan saja namja Lee itu yang memupuk rasa itu di hatinya. Sehingga Yesung terbiasa untuk bergantung dan bermanja padanya.

"Apa mr. Aiden ada?" tanyanya pada resepsionis begitu ia masuk ke gedung perusahaan itu.

"Apa anda sudah ada janji, Miss?"

"What? I'm not a girl, Miss –yesung melirik nama di dada wanita itu- Annie!"

Wanita itu tersentak. Menatap penampilan namja itu baik-baik. Rambut sebahu yang dikucir setengahnya. Skinny jeans, mantel bulu. Kulit putih bersih. Dagu lancip. Bibir merah alami.

"I'm so sorry, sir...," ucap wanita itu terbata. Tak yakin sosok di depannya itu lelaki. Terlebih namja itu adalah kekasih wakil direktur mereka. Karena Yesung memang tak pernah sekalipun datang ke tempat itu. Biasanya Donghae yang mengunjunginya ke Kanada.

"Sekarang bisakah aku bertemu Mr. Lee?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Mr. Lee sedang meeting dengan client. Jadi..."

"Aishh! Dimana?"

Wanita kulit putih itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Jeremy. Jeremy Kim."

"Ok. Mr Kim. Mr Lee sedang dalam meeting penting. Kami tidak berani mengganggunya."

"Aku tidak memintamu menelpon atau apapun, aku hanya ingin tahu dia berada dimana, Miss Annie."

"Forgive me, sir."

Yesung berdecak kesal. "Ini mengesalkan! Lee Donghae, jika kau ada di sini, aku akan membunuhmu! Ergh!" geramnya.

"I'm sorry?"

"Aku tidak bicara dengan anda, nona."

"Kim Yesung?"

Suara panggilan itu membuat Yesung menoleh. "Myungsoo hyung!" serunya seraya berlari kecil mendekati kakak ipar Donghae.

"Aigo! Kapan kau datang? Apa Hae tahu?" tanya namja tampan Direktur utama perusahaan itu.

"Ani. Aku baru saja datang ingin menemuinya. Tapi resepsionis cantikmu bahkan tak mau mengatakan padaku dimana tuan Aiden itu berada!" gerutu Yesung.

Kim Myungsoo terkekeh. Lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya meeting yang dilakukan adik iparnya sedikit molor. Seharusnya dia sudah kembali saat makan siang.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Yesung'ah?"

Yesung menggeleng.

"Kajja, kita makan siang bersama. Aku akan menelpone noonamu untuk menyusul."

"Ajak Myungjongie juga. Aku mernindukannya."

"Arra. Tinggalkan kopermu di sini, biar Office boy membawanya ke ruangan Hae," ucap Myungsoo sambil memanggil salah satu OB dan memerintahkannya membawa koper Yesung ke ruangan adik iparnya.

.

Lee Donghae menatap sebuah koper yang berdiri di pojok ruangannya. Milik siapa?

"Aiden, kau meninggalkan ponselmu di mobilku," seorang gadis bule masuk ke ruangan Hae tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hae sambil memeriksa setiap sakunya.

Gadis itu menunjukkan benda persegi panjang itu pada Hae. "Aku tahu perusahaanmu memproduksi banyak benda seperti ini. But, i think it's different, right?" ucap gadis cantik itu sembari mengulurkan ponsel itu.

Dahi Hae berkerut mendengar ucapannya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihat 29 panggilan tak terjawab tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Yeah. Ini benda yang sangat penting," ucapnya. "Thank's Ariadna," ucap Hae sambil memberikan satu kecupan di pipi gadis keturunan latin itu.

Klek!

Waktu yang tidak tepat.

Seorang namja terpaku di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka, menyaksikan saat Aiden Lee mencium gadis bernama Ariadna Sodi Miranda itu.

"Yesung?!" sentak Hae kaget.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Yesung dengan nada dingin.

Sesaat namja Lee itu tampak bingung. Namun kemudian seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Come in," panggilnya. "Let me introduce to you, Ariadna. This is Yesung Kim. You can call him, Jeremy."

"Ye-Sung? Oh i see, she's your angel? Wow, she's so tall!" ucap Ariadna antusias.

"Maaf, tapi aku laki-laki, nona," sengit Yesung. Dia ingat gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang muncul di berita bersama Hae.

"What?" sentak Ariadna seraya menoleh pada Hae yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Are you...?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Love is blind, dear," ucap Hae.

"Yeah, i knew it. But, i think he's perfect," ucap si gadis sembari menatap Yesung intens.

"He's mine, Ariadna. Now, go! Don't disturd us. Ok dear?"

Gadis latin itu berdecak. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi," ucapnya seraya mengecup pipi Donghae. "Jangan lupa makan malam kita. Dan kau bisa mengajak this lovely boy. I think i like him," ucapnya.

"Forget it!"

Ariadna menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae, lalu mendekati Yesung. "Nice to meet you, mr. Jeremy," ucapnya seraya mengecup bibir Yesung tanpa permisi. Membuat Yesung terkejut.

"Ariadna!" teriak Hae kesal.

"Hasta la vista, amigos!" ucap gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

Yesung menatap daun pintu yang tertutup. Terdengar suara cempreng gadis tadi memberi peringatan pada pegawai di luar agar tak menerima siapapun tamu untuk Aiden Lee.

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. Membuat namja manis di depannya menoleh dan mendelik padanya.

"Sepertinya kau senang?" sindirnya.

"Ne? tentu saja. Baru saja aku memikirkanmu, dan kau muncul di sini. Tentu saja aku senang," ucap Hae sembari mendekat dan bermaksud mencium Yesung. tapi namja manis itu membuang muka.

"Pembohong!"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, hemm?" tanya Hae lembut.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Ariadna?"

"Ne, Ariadna!" jawab Yesung ketus. "Aku di sini, dan kau berani menerima ciuman dari orang lain, Aiden Lee?!"

"Mwo? Itu bukan ciuman, sayang. Itu hanya salam," jelasnya.

"Tapi kau memanggilnya 'dear'! Dan foto-foto kemesraan kalian terpajang di mana-mana!"

"Astaga, Yesungie, dia baru berumur 15 tahun asal kau tahu!"

Yesung tersentak. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya.

"Ti-tidak terlihat seperti itu di mataku," jawabnya menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Donghae terkekeh. "Jadi kau jauh-jauh dari Kanada karena cemburu pada gadis kecil itu?"

"Itu..."

Aiden Lee menarik namja manis di depannya ke dalam dekapannya. "Apa kau pikir aku akan semudah itu berpaling darimu, hmm?"

"Mianhae. kau marah?" tanya Yesung takut-takut.

Lee Donghae kembali terkekeh. "Ani."

"Jeongmal?" tanya namja dalam dekapannya seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

Donghae menunduk mengecup bibir di bawahnya. "Tentu saja. Aku justru sangat bahagia. Itu artinya kau mencintaiku."

Yesung mendesakkan wajahnya di dada Hae. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu Aiden Lee. Karena itu aku cemburu," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku senang melihatmu cemburu dan menjadi egois untukku."

Si manis tersenyum dalam dekapannya. Lalu kembali mendongak, mencium lehernya. Kebiasaan yang entah kapan muncul padanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Hae sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Yesung menuju sofa, mendudukkan diri dan menariknya duduk di pangkuannya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku makan siang bersama Mungsoo hyung dan Sungjong noona. Aku baru tahu kita akan memiliki keponakan lagi."

Hae membelai wajah Yesung. "Hmm, mereka membuatku iri."

Yesung terkikik.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun dan Wookkie? Apa pertunangan mereka berlanjut?"

Namja manis itu mengangkat bahu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hae. "Entahlah."

Donghae tak merespon. Hanya memeluk erat tubuh namja di pangkuannya.

"Ah!" Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Artikel itu!"

"Artikel?"

"Tentang kau akan menikah dengan seseorang yang dijodohkan denganmu. Apa Lee ahjussi tidak menyukaiku? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Mata Donghae mengerjab. Menatap blank pada namja manisnya, sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Waeee...!"

Donghae mengecup bibir Yesung yang terpout.

"Ya!" protes si manis kesal. "Aku butuh jawaban mr Aiden Lee! Bukan ciuman!"

"Tapi aku butuh ciuman karena jawabannya ada padamu, baby," ucap Hae.

"Mwo?"

"Memangnya ummamu tidak mengatakannya? Appa telah melamarmu untukku. Rencananya akhir minggu ini kami semua akan mengunjungimu di Kanada dan mengadakan pesta pertunangan di sana."

"A-apa?" sentak Yesung dengan wajah merona sempurna.

Hae terkekeh. "Jadi, apa kau bersedia?" tanyanya sambil membelai punggung Yesung.

Pipi Chubby itu semakin merona. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari bibirnya selain pelukan yang ia lakukan tiba-tiba. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat namja tampan Lee itu mengerti. Kim Yesung menerima lamarannya.

"Hei, Ariadna telah memasang tanda close di pintu kan?" ucap Hae.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" mata Yesung mengerjab.

Aiden Lee menyeringai. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, namja tampan itu membanting tubuh Yesung di atas sofa, dan menindihnya.

"Aku baru ingat aku tak mendapatkan menu penutup saat makan siang tadi."

"A-apa?"

"Ayo, kita buat sepupu yang manis untuk Myungjong."

"A-apa? Ja-jangan bercanda, Aiden Lee! Jangan bergerak!"

"Love is move, honey," bisik Donghae.

"Ta-tapi bukan itu maknanya kan. Argh...!" pekikan kecil Yesung terdengar saat namja di atasnya mencengkram tanganya yang berniat mendorong tubuh itu menjauh.

"Bagiku ini arti sebenarnya. Love is move. Bergeraklah dengan indah, my love," bisiknya disusul ciuman panas dan panjang yang ia berikan.

.

 _ **-END-**_

.

.

 _Dan berakhirlah tugas saya. semoga yang me-request FF ini senang membacanya._

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya._

 _Gamsahamnida, Readers!_

.

.

 ***Ariadna Thalia Sodi Miranda** is Marimar. Artis telenovela yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran. Umurnya mungkin 2x umur Hae ya? Hahaha...


End file.
